It's Not Easy
by IHeartNealCaffrey
Summary: Neal Caffrey has a sixteen-year-old brother. Something of which he has never told anyone, not even Mozzie. But now that both his little brother, and mother, has moved in to NYC – his secret will have to come to light when tragedy strikes. Peter/Elizabeth & Neal/Sara. Re-uploaded and re-edited. Formally known as 'Behind Blue Eyes'.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Easy**

**A/N: **This is my first shot at writing something do with White Collar, which has rather quickly become my favourite T.V Series ever. Neal Caffrey has become my favourite character on T.V and well I just love it. I will do my hardest to return to my other stories, but my muse for this story will not leave me alone. This crazy idea about Neal having a baby brother would not leave me alone and so I am writing the idea down, to share with the world. This story was half inspired after watching the first episode that I ever watched of Glee, the one that Matt Bomer stars in. It will be set in Season 3, directly after the events of Checkmate, and the rest is history after that. Rewritten and edited. Please bear with me and do not hesitate to tell what you think. Have a nice day as well.

**Summery: **Neal Caffrey has a sixteen-year-old brother. Something of which he has never told anyone, not even Mozzie. But now that both his little brother, and mother, has moved in to NYC – his secret will have to come to light when tragedy strikes.

**Chapter 1:**

Neal Caffrey has a secret, in fact he has many secrets, and some of those secrets of his are unknown to those closest to him. There are even a few things that he has not told Mozzie. There are still a few things about his life that the FBI have no knowledge about and he would like to keep it that way. If anyone were to learn of these secrets of his – well there is no idea what his enemies, or anyone else, could do to use that knowledge against him. And with his commutation, a few months away, Neal dreads what will become of his secret.

If anyone were ever to learn about his baby brother, Blake – Neal can't even dare to think about all the thousand possibilities of what his enemies would do. He had not seen his little brother since he was eighteen. When he had run away from home, leaving his baby brother behind was the biggest mistake and the only thing he truly regrets leaving, that Neal has ever made.

Blake King, his brilliantly talented little brother, may only be his half-brother and there is an age difference between them – but that has not stopped Neal from loving his brother.

Neal has managed to keep in contact with Blake throughout the years, expect the time when he was in prison, as he did not want t- it is just too difficult to explain.

It pains Neal to keep his little brother a secret from Peter and there has been many incidents when he had come close into telling Peter everything.

He longs for the day that he will finally win his freedom. He is truly grateful for the wonderful opportunity to use his prison sentence to help the FBI to solve their toughest crimes. Crimes that need the smartest criminal to solve.

In a few months time he will be a free man.

No more anklet.

He will be able to kiss his two-mile radius good-bye.

There will be nothing keeping him away from Blake.

Hell, maybe he will be able to patch things up with his mother.

He'd be willing to do anything, as long as it means that he will get his chance to be the big brother that Blake wants him to be, to see the man who the boy has become.

But that was still months away.

Besides, with the way things are going now, and it has only been two weeks since the whole incident with Nazi Treasure, Sara leaving him, Keller kidnapping Elizabeth, the fallout with Mozzie, and shattering what trust there was with Peter, everything had become one massive mess.

The last few months before what happened two weeks ago had been tough. Neal had been caught torn hard place and a rock, a place he no doubt deserved to be in and he is still stuck. Having being torn between two worlds and to make difficult choices along the way, it leaves one to ponder the reasons why he is desperate to see his little brother again.

During the past few months, Neal had even enjoyed spending his free time with Sara, until their unfortunate break-up. Sara had been like a breath of fresh air.

Talking to Blake during those months had also became a breath of fresh air, talking, just talking to his little brother, had kept him sane. There had been so many times when Neal wanted to walk straight into Peter's office, demanding he be put back in to prison, or at least to say something to Peter – but he didn't. And he is glad that he didn't.

Because what use would there be if he were in prison. How would he able to be the big brother that Blake needs, if he were to be stuck in prison?

"Hi Neal," a voice brazenly broke through the fog plaguing his mind.

Neal glanced away from the breathtaking view; only to find himself drinking in a sight far more powerful and meaningful than any city scape could offer.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Neal found himself asking.

Hardly daring himself to believe in what he is witnessing with his own two eyes.

Standing in the middle of his apartment doorway, with his shaggy hair all slicked back from the pouring rain outside, with a smile twinkling in his hazel eyes, was Blake King.

It felt like an eternity had long since passed and Neal is still trying his hardest to wrap his head around it all, without feeling dizzy in the process. He could not believe his eyes… he just could not believe it. His little brother isn't so little anymore. Blake is becoming a handsome young man.

Blake had only been nine when and now he is a sixteen year old trying to find his way in life, to find a purpose in life.

Without bothering to understand what he was doing until the moment he pulled his little brother into his arms, it had been years since had been able to hold his little brother, and he was not going waste the opportunity away.

And within that beautiful moment between two long lost brothers, Neal had felt like all of his problems and heartaches has been snatched away, only to be replaced with an emotion that he had never believed that he would be able to feel ever again.

As with most things, good things must come to a regrettable end.

Breaking away from his little brother, "What are you doing here Blake?" He asked Blake again as he stepped away. "Why are you not in Ohio?"

"Did you not get the letter that I sent you?" Blake answered with a question of his own.

"The last few days have been a bit frantic," Neal began to explain. "I have not been in the mood to do anything, let alone read your letter. I'm sorry."

He walked over to where his mail from the last two weeks has begun piling up, as he had not the will power to read or do anything.

"Mother and I have moved to live here, in New York," Blake said from behind him.

Neal turned away from his mail to look at his brother. "Why the move? I thought, from what I last heard, was that you were both living happily in Ohio."

"It was a sudden move for the both of us," Blake haphazardly said with sigh. "Mother never fully explained to me the sudden rush to move to New York, but from what I had gathered is that she wanted to move in with this guy that she met over the Net."

"Does mother know that you are here?" Neal asked Blake.

"Nope," Blake answered with a smile. "I never told her where I was going when I left the house. I just had to get out of the house."

"Without your raincoat, by the looks of things," Neal pointed towards the soaking wet clothes which Blake was wearing. "We should get you out of those clothes before we talk about anything else, I would hate for our dearly beloved mother to be even more disappointed in me by allowing you to get sick."

"I don't think that she will notice," Blake offhandedly said without any care.

Neal smiled warmly at his little brother for a moment and was going to say something when his door were being forced open. And what he saw made his jaw drop, feeling his well-made mask slip, little by little, as he recognized the person barging in to his home. And what he saw is jaw dropping worthy indeed.

"Hello mother," Neal found himself saying to the woman barging in to his apartment.

His mother had changed dramatically over the years and what he saw, what he is seeing – well that is just a matter of an opinion. Sandra King had gained weight, to the point of being obese. Her small hazel eyes, the same coloured eyes as Blake's, glared at him, her fat lips thinned into a sneer and that was about enough details to take full notice.

"Blake what have I told you not to do!" Sandra screeched at her youngest child.

"You told me to stay away from Neal as possible and that I was not to see him, or to have any kind of contact with him," Blake smiled apologetically at Neal as he said this. "I am sorry mother. But I wanted to see Neal -"

"Get in the car, Blake, we're leaving!" Sandra screeched once more at her youngest, her face had become red with anger. "You do not want me to disown you as well, do you?"

Neal could not believe what he was hearing, he knew that his mother had become hugely disappointed with him, but never did he get the notion that his mother hated him so much to the point of disowning him. His mother had lied to him about the truth about his father and had repeatedly told him, that he was just like his father and everything else that a child never wants to hear.

"Blake isn't going to go anywhere with you," Neal bravely said as he looped his arm around Blake's shoulders, as though to protect him from their mother's wrath. "He can stay here, with me."

It was in that moment that Neal had wished that Peter, or even Mozzie, would come walking through that door. He could use their help now. But they won't come. He is still patching things up with his new found family and salvaging what is left of his friendship with Mozzie. They maybe on talking terms again but that is how far they have gotten, things are still rocky between them. And Neal is not going to even bother to think about the problem between Peter and himself.

Right now he is going to focus on the problem at hand and that is his mother, and Blake. He will fight this battle on his own if he has to.

No one is going to mistreat his baby brother – not on his watch.

At the sound of approaching footsteps forced Neal to break free from his thoughts.

He had soon found himself staring into his mother's hateful eyes, hate directed towards him – hate he never fully understood, nor know the reason, about why his own mother hates him so much. What did he ever do to deserve this? What had he done to cause his mother to hate him? Those are but a few questions that he would like to be answered one of these days.

All he has ever done is what made him who is today. Yes, he has committed crimes, crimes that he is proud of – but that can all be worried about later.

His cheek stung from the sudden pain inflicted upon him, caused by his mother's hand. Neal stumbled at the impact, forced to let go of his brother as his side connected, painfully, against the edge of his kitchen table.

"Let's go Blake," Sandra harshly says to her youngest as she tugs painfully on his arm.

Blake daringly glanced over to where Neal was standing, their eyes connected, taking note of the way Neal's hand traced the spot where their mother had slapped him, and it was within that moment did Blake finally get the full picture. Understanding one of the main reasons why his big brother had left him behind and it wasn't just to protect him from his enemies, but to get away from their mother.

While his mother had shown Blake all the kindness, shown him the love that only a mother could give. She had not shown that love for her eldest. And it saddens Blake greatly. Knowing that the one person who should love, trust, and everything else that only a parent could give to their child, is non-existent.

Their mother had blatantly lied to Neal about the truth surrounding his dad, shattering Neal's world. Blake knew that all that his brother ever wanted was to be a cop, like his father.

Blake's father was a good man as well but he did not show a care in the world about Neal.

Blake broke away from his mother's hold only to find himself within his brother's loving embrace.

***WC*WC*WC***

With his little brother still holding on to him like a lifeline, Neal is afraid to let go. Afraid that all of this is just a dream and when he wakes up, all of this will be gone.

But this is no dream.

This dream is just too real to not to be a fake.

After what felt like a lifetime, Neal finally found the will power to pull away from Blake's embrace.

Raising his gaze to meet his mother's, her glare no longer in existence, only to be replaced with an emotion that Neal never thought to be possible to be able to see again. It had been a long time since he had seen remorse glimmering behind those hazel eyes of his mothers.

"Would you like a hug as well, mother?" Neal briefly flashed one of his dazzling smiles towards his mother.

"Why would I want to cuddle up to a disgrace? Such as yourself," Sandra hastily replied.

"Okay, forget that I asked. But seriously, mother. You look like you need a hug," Neal said all the while trying hard to hide the hurt that his mother's words are causing him to feel.

There is much that needs to be spoken and for once, the very thing that he has used to keep him alive, the very thing that he is infamous for, words begin to fail him now. He could not conjure up the words that he would like to his mother, especially to his kid brother.

There is only so much that words alone could do to cause one imaginable pain, and yet words can also lift up one's spirit. Words can do so much if one were to put their minds to it. Where would the world be if it weren't for words? Sure people can paint to show what they mean and as they say, a picture can paint a thousand words.

Pictures are another way to make ones goals but not everyone sees what the picture is trying to say.

Words are what Neal Caffrey is best at and he does know how to use words to his advantage. And there has even been a few times when words have failed him. Words can also be used turned against him, cutting him more deeply than any man-made weapon ever could.

"It's time for us to go Blake," Sandra's voice broke through Neal's thoughts once more.

"It's all right Blake," Neal said adamantly to his little brother. "Go and get out of your wet clothes, I would hate to see you get sick."

"Fine, I will see you later, then," Blake smiled up at his big brother.

"My door will always be open," Neal was looking at his mother as he said this last bit. "For the both of you."

Sandra said nothing in return on what her eldest had just said to her, but she did at least offer him a nod of her head.

And without saying anything else, both Sandra and Blake, had left Neal standing alone in the middle of his apartment. His eyes are yet to leave to empty doorway. Thinking of what the days maybe like, especially now, that he knows about his family living in New York.

Preparing himself for the hidden moment, where he will be waking up from this wonderful dream, despite what he is feeling in regards to the slap across the face, courtesy of his mother.

TBC….

**A/N:** I am truly sorry for deleting and uploading this story, but I felt like that I needed to add this new ending of this chapter. I will be back later with chapter 2. I will also add that I do not have a beta reader. So, if you see any mistakes of any kind do not hesitate to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Easy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own White Collar, Neal Caffrey or any other characters, I do own three seasons of it on DVD. I am waiting for the fourth season to come out, as I have not seen it yet. I do not even know if the fourth season has even aired here in Australia. There are reruns, but no season 4 to wet my whistle.

**A/N: **This new title for my story has been inspired by that '**Five for Fighting' **song. It will also suit my story better than '**Behind Blue Eyes'**, if that makes any sense. I was going to call it **'Nothing Else Matters' **but** 'It's Not Easy' **is better, as I feel as though it is a song that was written for Neal Caffrey, I know that it was written before White Collar came to be, but the song does suit Neal very well. I would also want to say thank you to everyone who was kind enough to read my story, I truly do. I have re-uploaded my original draft for anyone who is interested to see how Chapter 1 was originally. I will also warn those that there will be some Neal/Sara moments being thrown in for good measure, if some one is wondering. I like the pairing.

**Chapter 2:**

The moment that Neal had stepped foot inside the office that something was not right. It could have been the way the agents were rushing back and forth, as though hell was about to break loose, or maybe he was still coming down from his high. He felt like smiling to the world, showing everyone and everything, that there is nothing that could stop him from feeling this giddy feeling. It was pure madness.

He had felt psyched all weekend.

Feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off from his shoulders.

It had been ages since he felt this happy.

And it was all because of him seeing his little brother again.

Seeing his mother as well was just another bonus on top.

Neal had met up with Blake again on Sunday for lunch, apparently Blake had pleaded with their mother, batting his hazel eyes and had thrown in a smile that could well be on its way to rival Neal's.

They had used their time well. Spending all the free time in the world, if they had to, just to get reconnected with each other. Telling each other their own problems.

It had truly been a special day.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while," Peter says to Neal, the young man who has left an incredible impact in his life, entered his office with a big grin upon his face.

It has been awhile since Peter has seen Neal smile.

Peter is well aware that he has not been completely fair with his consultant during these two weeks and the months before El's kidnapping. Almost everyone within the White Collar Unit has been tougher on the young man; Jones and Diana especially have been doubly tougher on Neal. And from what Peter has learnt from El, is that Neal and Mozzie are yet to salvage their falling out.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Neal's smile only widens across his face. "Unless of course being happy on a Monday morning has now become illegal. What has Monday ever done to deserve the no smiling policy?"

"No one likes Monday mornings," Peter said. "Does this smile of yours mean anything in particular, or are you just smiling to annoy everyone this morning?"

"Not all of my smiles have secret meanings Peter. You of all people should know that," Neal was just itching to tell Peter everything.

He doesn't like keeping secrets from Peter anymore but he just does not know how to say what he wants to say. Neal is also aware that telling Peter about having a mother and brother, something of which, his file has no mention of, could lend him into trouble. It was a huge risk to keep his little brother a secret for so long but he had done it to keep Blake safe.

He is still unsure about what to do about his mother, or what to do, or how to act, if anything were to happen to Sandra King. His mother does not care about him. She has no love for him. If she did love him, then she wouldn't have disowned him the moment he had run away.

"So? What are our plans for today? Any new exciting cases that you need my amazing ability to crack, or are we to do boring old paperwork to make this fine Monday morning a bore to remember," Neal found himself saying instead when he caught the way Peter's eyes narrow the moment his smile fell. "Why are you looking at me with such concern, for?"

"I'm not. I am just merely being curious about why you are smiling all a sudden, when just last week you hardly smiled at all," Peter honestly said to his young friend.

"Well you can stop being curious. As, I no longer feel like smiling," Neal said in a dry. "You sure do know how to be a killjoy when you want to."

Peter was about to say something more to gauge out an another response from Neal, when Hughes and Agent Kimberly Rice, from Kidnapping and Missing Persons division, came walking through his office door.

"This cannot be good," Peter remarked as he noticed the stern looks upon both of the newly arrival's faces. "What brings the much esteemed Agent Rice to my office?"

"Actually I had come to see Mr. Caffrey," Agent Rice replied sternly.

"And what did Caffrey do this time to permit a visit from this time?" Peter asked Rice, he remembers full well what had happened the last time Rice had borrowed Neal and it almost did not end well.

"He has done nothing that we know off at this point," Rice explained to Peter. "And before you ask, Agent Burke. I did not come here to steal Caffrey away from you again. But to ask him a question about my current case."

"Good. Because we all know what had happened the last time you borrowed him," Peter quickly exchanged a quick glance in Neal's direction, which of who had come to stand behind him.

Despite being tough on Neal these past few weeks and giving him the extremely cold shoulder, Peter will do all that he can to protect his partner and he knows that Neal will do the same for him. El has been badgering him to invite Neal over for dinner, so that they can all talk and put aside past grievances, and hopefully to heal all of their wounds together. El has also said to him that she does not blame Neal for what had happened to her, as he was not the one who had kidnapped her.

"What is the question that you are bursting to ask me?" Neal asked in his most charming tone of voice that he could muster, his smile matching his tone. "What ever it is, I did not do it."

Rice gave Caffrey a glance over before she started her question, "A Ms. Sandra King was found killed this morning," Rice noticed the way Caffrey's dashing smile disappeared, his brilliant blue eyes hardened, only to be replaced with another smile.

Just when she was about to say something more two more people stepped inside Peter's office, Sara Ellis from Sterling Bosche, and Agent Lauren Cruz.

Both Neal and Peter offered Lauren a smile in a way of greeting a former member of their team.

"Sara, Agent Cruz. What brings the both of you to my office?" Peter stood up from his chair to see everyone within his office.

He did not miss the way Neal's face had become stoic, free from the usual smiles and charms, the moment Rice had mentioned Sandra King. Nor did he miss the way Sara Ellis had given his consultant a glance over, that had spoken loud volumes.

The one person that Peter is most surprised to see again is Lauren Cruz; he had her transferred to another department to accommodate Diana Berrigan. There were many other reasons why he had Cruz transferred and he will reflect upon those reasons, the moment he learns what is going on.

"I suggest that we take this conversation in the conference room," Hughes offered as Peter's office was rapidly becoming overcrowded. "It may also be best if we were to invite Jones and Berrigan to the party."

"I love parties," Neal had said with a smile, a touch of the old Caffrey creeping back inside that smirk of his.

"I'm sure you do but this will not be your typical party," Peter animatedly spoke Neal as they both entered the conference room at the same time.

Peter enjoys these bantering moments between Neal and himself, and he is sure that the con man enjoys them as much as he does.

"If this were party? Then where are the balloons and streamers -"

"I popped the balloons and the streamers were lost in the mail," Peter cut his friend's ramblings once everyone that were required for this particular strange meeting had gathered around and taken a seat.

"Now what is this about?" Peter asked Hughes, trying his hardest not smirk at Sara hiding her discomfort by having to be seated right next to her ex.

There maybe some hope for them yet.

"As, I was about to ask Caffrey," Rice spoke up her eyes locking momentarily with Neal's before looking at Peter. "A Ms. Sandra King was reportedly to have been found killed this morning in her home by anonymous person. Her son, Blake King, is nowhere to be found and that is where I come in. We have narrowed down the list to two suspects -"

"Let me guess, I am one of the suspects on your list," Neal stated tonelessly.

"Neal is many things and he has done many questionable things, but he has never harmed, or been suspected of murder," Peter reminded Rice.

Peter had noticed the way Neal had tensed up, his blue eyes became as hard as a sapphire, nor did Peter miss the way that his partner looks like he wants to bolt. All of the morning cheerfulness had now been replaced by the shadow of the man who Peter knows and cares about.

Peter is also well aware that Neal has and never will kill anyone; his partner does not have it within himself to harm another human being. He'd rather risk his life saving someone rather than robbing someone's life.

"One of the suspects is you, Caffrey, and the other is a Oliver Payne. The anonymous tipper had told us that Sandra King's son was said to have been seen talking to you yesterday, " Rice spoke up once more. "And yes, Agent Burke, I am well aware of the fact that Caffrey doesn't kill, or use violence, to achieve his goals. But, I do however have someone stating that they had seen Caffrey speaking to Blake King yesterday. And now King is missing, who may, or may not, be the only witness."

Neal was listening in to what is currently being said between the agents, tempted to spill his beans, but he could not. He will not, at least not until he knows more and considering the fact that he is vastly sitting upon an urge to run out of the room.

To run somewhere else, preferably to a place where he can dial Blake's number and call him. To find his baby brother was rapidly becoming his top priority. He needs to know if his brother is all right and to lend Blake a shoulder to cry on.

And to think that he will now never be able to get the chance to ask his mother about whether she still loves him or not, to try to fix things up between them both. Neal was willing to bring himself up to the challenge for his brother's sake, not his.

To top it all, he recalls the name, Oliver Payne, being spoken in presence before. There maybe only person who may truly have the answers to the riddle twiddling away in his mind right now and to meet up with person will set off the alarms.

Could Ellen have all the answers?

He won't know.

Becoming well aware that one of his many secrets, secrets that he has managed to keep away from the clutches of the FBI, from his enemies, even from Mozzie, is on its way to see the light of day. And Neal has been secretly dreading that this day will come to being, just never thought that it could happen in this fashion.

To tell what he knows and what his relations with the Kings could well mean sacrificing his commutation hearing, but if it would mean saving his brother. Then it may well be worth the sacrifice. Blake's life could well be hanging in the balance. What does Neal have left to lose –

"What your anonymous tipper had told is true, Rice. I did see Blake yesterday and no, before you ask, I did not kill or kidnap anyone. It is not in my style of imagination," Neal does not fully understand why he is all of a sudden telling everybody this, he would rather tell Peter in private, and perhaps maybe Sara, but it is too late now to matter. "I also have not heard of the name of Oliver Payne nor have I had the pleasure of meeting him."

"What do you know about Sandra King?" Rice questioned the young man sitting, stoically, between the insurance investigator and Burke.

"Blake King actually came to me asking for directions, which I was too happy to give. I had never met him before, until yesterday," Neal flashed Rice one of his disarming smiles, deflecting all kinds of questions about his mother and brother. "He, may have told me that he and his mother… Sandra had just moved to New York two weeks ago. And that is all that I know about Sandra King."

Neal was now trying his hardest to ignore the look that Peter was burning into the back of his skull. He maybe good at deflecting others, but when it comes to Peter, well that is another question entirely. His partner does know him better then anyone else in the Bureau; after all they have been through, what they are still going through, it does leave one to know no one.

It would be foolhardy, if Peter did not suspect anything, or at least detect a few of Neal's flaws. And Neal will tell Peter everything, just not now in front of Rice, or even Cruz, everyone else will get the right the know. It is but a matter of trust.

He has gradually come to trust Diana, Jones and Sara, but the only person he truly trusts in this room is Peter Burke. He trusts Mozzie as well but that trust is not the same. It is not the same kind of trust that Neal has for Peter. Even with everything that has happened between them during the past few months, Neal still grudgingly trusts his partner like no other.

The question is: if he trusts Peter enough to talk about Blake, his mother, and everything in between. He still doesn't know the full mystery surrounding his father, but he will speak about what he does know to his friend.

"Agent Burke, you and your team are to check Oliver Payne's financial movements, we are yet to get a visual on what he looks like, as there is some evidence proving Payne to be an alias. While Agent Rice and Cruz concentrate upon finding Blake King," Hughes' voice broke through Neal's short reprieve. "Sara Ellis from Sterling Bosche will explain to you why she is here and to what it is that connects her to this current case. I will return to my office, so keep me in the loop."

And with that Reese Hughes left the conference room.

***WC*WC*WC*WC***

Blake had no idea where he was going the moment he bolted. Running away from the man who had killed his mother. It had happened all too soon, too fast. Did not even leave Blake a chance to plan, but all that he did know is that he needs help.

His mother had met Oliver online, like many other men that Sandra had met over time, and she was so excited to move to New York. It had been years since Blake had seen his mother smile so bright and true. But that had all changed somehow.

Oliver Payne had turned out to be a fake.

Sandra had been foolishly tricked into believing that Oliver was who he had said he was, she had believed every word that Oliver had spoken to her over the phone. How could she have been so blind? She should have known better by now that believing what she had heard, what she had seen, of Oliver online was not the way into doing things.

Blake is even beating himself over the head for not mentioning all of this to his big brother, Neal. He told his brother many things but not once did he mention Payne. He doesn't know why he didn't ask for his brother's help when he had seen him yesterday.

Knowing that Neal's connections with the FBI, and knowing a few handy tricks of his own, could have been the very thing to save his mother from certain death.

He should have mentioned that Oliver Payne also happens to be an old acquaintance of his mothers, maybe there is more to the story, but all the warning signs were all there. Blake had just chosen ignore what he was observing. He did it because his mother was happy with the man she had met online.

It is a good thing that Blake has a picture of whom Payne looks like – but he doesn't want to get his brother into trouble again. He can't lose another family member so soon.

Blake is also well aware that there are police out there searching for him, perhaps even Payne has friends looking for him. He needs to go and to find a place to hide, a place where Neal can find him without any trouble. And he has just the hiding place in mind.

***WC*WC*WC*WC***

Sara was having a difficult time keeping her rebellious hands still the moment she had walked into Peter's office. Her eyes had instantaneously exchanged a quick glance in Neal Caffrey's direction; she could not stop herself. It was in the way he was dressed so immaculately in a light-grey coloured suit, with a crisp white shirt, and a black tie to finish it all off.

His hair was in its usual style that Neal prefers to use.

He was every bit of the Disney Prince that Sara had dreamed about in her dreams. She had broken her own heart when she had called their short-lived romance a quits. She had done it to protect herself.

Perhaps when this case is over that she and Neal could at least try to be friends. She has come to care for him more than Sara had cared to admit.

But she will think about that later when this case comes to a close.

Sara had noticed the way Neal's face had become unreadable during the meeting and that there is more than meets eye. It is fairly obvious that he is hiding something behind those blue eyes of his – but if there is one thing that Sara had learnt by now, is that if anyone were ever to discover a Neal Caffrey mystery. Then that someone would most likely be Peter.

The bond that the two unlikely friends share is unbelievable and Sara knows how much Neal needs Peter, and vice versa.

They are like the two sides of the same coin.

"Found anything interesting?"

Sara glanced away from the open file in front of her to find the most amazing blue eyes, she had ever seen. Eyes that show the ocean after a storm, those eyes have also seen much that makes Neal Caffrey a unique mystery.

"What do you want Caffrey?" Sara had finally just noticed that the pair of them are now very much alone in the conference room.

She was doing her hardest not to allow her eyes to travel towards his lips, the man has become a major distraction in her life, well before they had started romancing – or whatever the label is. Even after Sara had broken things up between them, there had never been a day when had not spared a thought for the most devious charming con man, that she had ever come across. It also did not help that he is also one of the most handsome man; well to her Neal Caffrey is incredulously, an incredibly handsome man.

Another things that she likes about Neal Caffrey is the fact that with him around things are never boring, cases are even more interesting to work on.

"So, what is it about this case that had caught Repo's attention?" Neal asked her.

"Oliver Payne," Sara replied as she began to get up from the chair she was sitting on, so that she could stretch her legs and to stop the urge from running her fingers through Peter's CI's luscious hair. "He stole a very expensive Ferrari that had belonged to one of my clients. I was investigating him when I had a got a call from Agent Cruz asking for the information that I had on Payne. I was quite happy to oblige to her request, as I kept on hitting a dead-end. Who ever this Payne is? He is very good, he might even be as good as you – if not better."

"We will see about that," Neal dryly says with a smirk that could out match his tone.

"Your client didn't have a description on what Payne may look like, that you know off?" Peter asked Sara the moment he had returned to the conference room with mug of coffee in his hand.

"The only description that my client, or anyone that I had come across, had on Payne is that he has blue eyes, and that he looks like to be in his late fifties to early sixties," replied Sara, relieved to have someone else within the room.

"And what of Sandra King? Did you happen to come across her name during your investigations?"

"I did come across her name," Sara had noticed the way Neal had tensed up the moment Peter had mention Sandra King, and it had only made her want to walk over to the man and shake him until all of his secrets have been spilled. "But I did not notice any irregularities. The only thing that I had across was that Ms. King had only just moved to New York two weeks ago, with her sixteen year old son."

"Boss! We've got something," Diana walked in with Jones following her in.

"It turns out that Oliver Payne is in fact a known alias of a former cop," Jones answered Peter's unspoken question before Diana could.

"A cop?" Peter asked his junior agents.

"An officer known as James Bennett -"

Diana was rudely cut off by the sound of a folder hitting the floor.

Everyone with in the room had turn around to find the source of the sound.

Standing at the far end of the conference room, with his back pressed up against the back window, was a very pale Neal Caffrey, a sight that anyone rarely sees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Blake continued making his way towards his destination. The day rapidly turning dark and the streets were bright with lights. He had no money to catch a taxi, nor did he have his phone to call for his brother's aid. But Neal wouldn't be able to come for him, as he is outside his brother's 2-mile radius.

He is heading straight towards his brother's place.

There would be without a little doubt that Neal will be home, he may even be aware of what had happened to their mother, who was brutally murdered by someone from the past.

The two of them would need each other now. It would be difficult knowing that Neal could face jail time again, or be killed.

But they can deal with all that once the storm calms down, giving them both a moment to grieve their loss.

Tears begin streaming down his cheeks. Big boys do not cry. He wants to be strong just like his big brother. But these tears are for his mother, and the fear that is taking hold of him.

Blake is afraid.

Wondering if everything will work out in the end.

The world will keep on turning no matter what could have been down to avoid, or at least be able to save a life, a life that should never have been taken in the first place.

He is just a stupid sixteen year old, crying for his mother to hold him, for his big brother to protect him from bullies.

How could this have had happened?

Would Neal be the one to have all the answers to the riddles bouncing around in his muddled brain?

Blake took a deep breath as he had finally finished his long trek. He had just arrived at his brother's humble abode. Hopefully Neal will be home, if not, Blake is more than happy to wait for his brother return home.

***WC*WC*WC*WC***

Neal was doing his damn hardest to shove his emotions back inside their closet.

He did not have to take a look in a mirror to know that there were cracks gradually sipping through his well-made mask. He has hidden so many faces behind that mask of his and he had always made sure that his emotions do not get the best of him.

So, James Bennett a name that Neal has heard being spoken of before and it is a name that he had made sure, not to be associated with.

After all these year searching for answers, to discover the truth, to understand. It comes tumbling down.

Feeling uncertain on what to say to his friends – should he just tell them a lie, Peter will know straight away and Neal has never told his friend a lie, or would it best to tell them the truth. But how, when he doesn't have all the answers himself and there is only person who would know the truth. There would have been two – there should have been two, and now there is one.

"Neal?"

Gradually Neal lifts his haunted gaze a way from the scattered pieces of paper, which had decided to become friends with the conference floor, only to find a pair of brown eyes watching him.

"I take it that you have heard of James Bennett before?" Peter cautiously asked Neal, not liking the way his partner is becoming a shadow of the man, that Neal wants to the world to take notice of.

"I have," came Neal's short reply.

Peter was about to say something to the young man who had left a huge, still is leaving, impact on his life in ways that were imaginable. Who would have thought that it was possible for a FBI agent to consider a criminal, a friend? Neal has become more than a consultant, almost to the point of being family. There is a bond between them.

When Hughes had come walking through the conference door, his aging face grim. Agents Rice and Cruz had soon followed.

"I had just received an interesting call from the Federal Marshal's office, asking for us to step down from our investigation," Hughes went straight into business before anyone could ask him what has made his face grim.

"But why?" Peter asked Hughes.

"They would not say, only that the victim Sandra King and her missing son, Blake, were under WIT-SEC," Hughes replied grimly.

Neal wanted to shout out, telling them that they can't simply let this case go, but to do that is to blurt out that Sandra King is his mother, whom he had only just seen again two days ago. But he doesn't. He keeps his tongue oddly still.

But he will not allow the case to be dropped into the Federal Marshal's laps.

He must find his brother and he wants to uncover the truth surrounding his father, James Bennett.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and if it is a short one, but gotta have an a suspense going on. I also would like to tell you that I have Chuck/White Collar crossover in the works. I have only seen the first two seasons of Chuck and it is brilliant, I cried when they killed Bryce off for the second time. He was my favourite. Well anyway that is enough from me and I do hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
